


The last unicorn

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Daniel meets a salubri in the forest.





	The last unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Daniel didn't think Salubris still existed he had heard many lies told by his clan tremere about the rare and kind hearted vampires and he thought they were a myth or had gone extinct.

but no that wasn't the case because here she was in the flesh and radient as ever and she had long blonde hair.

And icy blue eyes and her skin was so porcelain that one would mistake her for a doll.

And here she was walking nude in the forest looking like a fairy or a woodland nymph and the Tremere stared in amazement.

He knew he was probably coming off creepy as hell but all thought and reason had left him once she appeared before him.

His other brethren had gone to set up camp for one of their magical rituals and left him all alone to keep watch of the entrance.

So that no humans or worse werewolves would appear and mess everything up and it was his job to make sure none of that would ever happen so here he was just standing there.

Idly watching the strange cainite in front of him enter the water and look at him lustfully while batting her lashes.

At him what did she want from him did she want him to follow her?

If so he was so mesmerized by her curves and her allure that he almost followed her into the water that's when the snapping sound of twigs breaking alerted him and her.

That his brethren were coming and before he could even realize what was happening the lady had disappeared leaving him completely alone and confused.

And a few minutes later the other Tremere walked up to him as he stared around dumbfounded at what just happened.'' Are you okay Daniel?"

One of them asked and Daniel gave them a awkward smile but nodded and that seemed to please the other tremere greatly.

Good come on let's go we have a ritual to complete a female Tremere replied back taking his hand in hers and at that the young vampire let himself be hauled away.

By the others but he couldn't help but feel the Salubri's blue eyes piercing into him as he was pulled away.

And led deep into the bowels of the forest and the young tremere secretly hoped that he'd see her again soon.

The end.


End file.
